


Adios Edward Elric

by Sakuren



Series: Rewrite [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Change the story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Habra Roy/Ed en la historia, M/M, Quienes fueron sacrificados recordaran esta historia, Universo Alterno - Cambiando el pasado y futuro, disculpen a quienes no les guste, en serio luche para que no estuvieran juntos xD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuren/pseuds/Sakuren
Summary: La batalla contra Padre a acabado, y Ed se encuentra haciendo su ultima transmutación como alquimista.Creyendo tener el intercambio justo por el cuerpo de Al, Edward hace el trato con el guardían de la verdad.Sin embargo Edward ya deberia de saber que sus planes nunca salen como el quiere.Y nunca más lo haran.





	Adios Edward Elric

—Entonces ¿cuál será tu pago, Alquimista?

—Ya lo tienes justo frente a ti.

Edward mantenía su mirada fija sobre el ente, señalando detrás de él las enormes puertas que habían sido parte de sus tantas pesadillas. La sonrisa blanca se formo en la cara de aquel ser, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Ed no sabia exactamente si sentirse aterrorizado o triunfante. 

Sabia que esta debía ser la respuesta, no había otra salida.

No al menos una donde sacara a Al de aquí y salieran ambos fuera de allí con vida.

—Considéralo seriamente; tu puerta, tu portal de la verdad, ¿es realmente equivalente a la vida de tu hermano, Edward Elric?

—Es todo el conocimiento del universo, de la alquimia, ¡por supuesto que es equivalente! –exclamó Ed avanzando con la espalda erguida hacia la puerta, golpeando su mano contra su superficie, haciendo que el sonido metálico resonara por todo el lugar–. Es la que dio inicio a nuestro primer encuentro, la que me dio el conocimiento para atar su alma a la armadura y con ella recorte años de mi vida, y la entrego para nunca volver a transmutar ni ser capaz de usar la alquimia ¡Mi vida como alquimista, a cabio del cuerpo de mi hermano!  
Una ferviente fracción de su mente gritaba que esto tenia que ser, era el precio justo que pagar, el cambio justo para un pecador. La otro, sin embargo, solo gritaba que su hermano valía un millón de cosas más, no solo era el como persona, sino también el como afectaba su existencia sobre los demás, cada encuentro con su hermano podría causar una infinidad de posibilidades que sin duda ayudaran a cada una de esas personas.

Aun así, no quería romper su promesa.

Ambos regresarían a casa.

 

La verdad se mantuvo en silencio e inmóvil. Ed trataba de mantener en control el ligero temblor que sacudía a sus manos y la frialdad en su espalda le calaba hasta los huesos. Prefería mil veces la risa de hacia unos minutos a la quietud que mantenía aquel ser, era mil veces más inquietante no saber que pasaba.

—En toda mi existencia, humanos han entrado por sus puertas, rogando, exigiendo y debatiendo por un intercambio, sin realmente tener un pago equivalente que ofrecer. Siempre presuntuosos y prepotentes, creyendo que por simplemente haber pasado por aquí merecieran una recompensa…–dijo la verdad en un tono cansado y aburrido –. El pago que ofreces, sin embargo, es superior a lo que realmente puedo considerar aceptar…especialmente por que aquellas puertas jamás han sido ofrecidas como moneda de cambio, sin embargo, aceptaría tu propuesta con un cierto giro.  
Esto hizo fruncir el ceño a Edward.

—No quiero nada más a cambio, puedes quedarte con lo que sea que estúpidamente consideres “superior al pago” –gruño Ed agitando las manos con frustración. No buscaba más juegos, ni trucos, quería acabar con esto ya –, simplemente quiero que mi hermano salga de aquí.

La verdad continuó con una expresión neutra, inquietando aún más a Ed, hasta que, aquel ser formo una sonrisa.

—Puedo aceptar el intercambio de tu puerta, a cabio de la humanidad de Alphonse Elric fuera de este plano… pero no dejare que tu salgas de aquí, Edward Elric.

Las palabras del ente cayeron sobre Ed como agua fría, directamente formando un nudo en su estómago… no era un giro sorpresivo, para nada lo era, sin embargo…Edward había tenido la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez pudiera…

—“Pero si esto es necesario para que Al salga de aquí, yo…” –pensó Ed con cierta aceptación, y pese al pánico mudo en su mente y el golpeteo desenfrenado de su corazón, Edward abrió la boca-

—¡NO! —le detuvo la furiosa y familiar voz de Al. Edward busco con la mirada a su hermano, quien se encontraba detrás del guardia de la puerta. Con una mirada desafiante y llena de enojo – ¡No puedes aceptar eso! Él lo dijo, el pago es superior por lo que no deberías, ¡No tendrías que aceptar quedarte! ¡No puedes hacerlo hermano! ¡No puedes dejarlos esperando! ¡Prefiero quedarme aquí que dejarte!

—Al…

—Conozco esa mirada hermano, prefiero quedarme aquí que permitirte encerrarte en esta castigo solo por tu estúpido complejo de mártir-

La risa del ente volvió a resonar en el lugar interrumpiendo rápidamente la diatriba de Al, quien no hizo más fruncir el ceño -fruncir el ceño, maldición, Al después de tantos años estaba mostrando emociones con su rostro, con su cara, con un cuerpo por completo de carne y hueso– mientras Ed solo podía observar algo vacilante por este choque de situaciones.

—A pesar de que esto es lo más entretenido que he estado en milenios –dijo la verdad, aun con rostros de risa en su voz– tengo que detenerlos. Estúpidos alquimistas, están malinterpretando mis palabras por completo– giro un poco su cabeza, girando la mirada para observar a Al— el trato que ofrezco hará que ambos salgan de este plano.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban confundidos ante las palabras del guardián… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—A cambio de la puerta de la verdad de Edward Elric, puedo aceptar que ambos salgan de aquí, pero no puedo permitir que salgas como Edward Elric –Nuevamente la sonrisa del guardián apareció pelando sus dientes – Desde que entraste por segunda vez a este plano, exigiendo el alma de tu hermano, información fue impregnada en tu memoria y si bien a sido parte de los intercambios, no puedo permitir que salgas una vez más con esa información…conozco el camino que puedes seguir con esta información y por el bienestar de nuestra existencia, no puedo seguir observando sin intervenir en ello-

Ed salto de inmediato, furioso.

—¡Ya no podría usar mi puerta! ¡Seria incapaz de usar la alquimia! —dijo agitando las manos hacia la puerta— ¿Cómo podría usar la información para–?!

—El que no puedas ejercer la alquimia, no hará que tu conocimiento sobre ella desaparezca y con las habilidades de tu hermano, la posibilidad de que uses esta información es inminente–

—¡Entonces nunca volver a hablar de alquimia! ¡o llévate toda información de mi cabeza! 

—Repito, es un pago mayor al que podría aceptar–

 

—¡Toma mi puerta también si ese es el caso! –grito Al acompañando los gritos de su hermano– Ninguno de los dos podrá tener acceso a la alquimia y de esa manera no podremos–

El ente azoto su mano contra el suelo, haciendo callar a ambos alquimistas.

 

 

—Como dije; el pago es superior al intercambio… tan superior que no puedo mantenerlos a ambos aquí, pero tampoco puedo permitir que algo que hace peligrar la equivalencia en este plano salga de aquí, no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí como Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero—dijo la verdad, señalando a Ed, antes de subir su dedo señalando por igual al resto de su puerta— sin embargo, puedo dejar que Alphonse Elric y tu, salgan de aquí.

Pasaron unos segundos, ambos hermanos en silencio, procesando las palabras de la verdad. Con miradas perdidas buscaban que implicaban en verdad como pago… y fue entonces que algo hizo clic en la mente de Edward.

Seguramente al salir de allí las cosas cambiarían por completo para él, pero el guardián estaba ofreciendo una salida donde ambos estarían juntos y vivos…solo que algo sobre si mismo cambiaría.  
Edward cerro los ojos con cierta aceptación.

—… ¿hermano? –preguntó Al dudoso, buscando con su mirada encontrar la de Ed. Podía ver la expresión de su hermano inquieta, una expresión similar a la vez que había descubierto la naturaleza de la piedra filosofal… solo que, en vez de repudio y enojo, había tristeza y miedo.

Ed frunció el ceño, apretando los puños, bajando la mirada y así permaneció durante unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada, algo cristalina y nublada, respondió en un susurro:

—Acepto el intercambio –A pesar del pulso de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, Al escucho claramente esas palabras.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharía decir a su hermano.

La verdad sonrió, todo se oscureció en su vista y lo último que escucho fueron las palabras risueñas del guardián diciendo:

—Hasta nunca, Edward Elric.

 

Y todo se volvió blanco.

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy vago, lo sé, lo sé, pero llevo MESES tratando de hacer que esto funcione y solo le doy de vueltas en mi cabeza, asi que en vez de hacer un fanfic ultra largo de varios capitulos, hare una serie de varios archivos.  
> Este es el prologo de la historia, ya en los siguientes escritos la historia tendra sentido, espero yo xD
> 
> ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Que pasara con Ed?   
> Hay algunas pistas en los tags asi que pueden tratar de adivinar.


End file.
